Rose's life just got a heck of a lot worse
by MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA
Summary: Alright, I still have the other two chapters up, but I'm not sure on what to do with them. Chapter 3 Rose travels to Turkey to meet her real family. Why did she do that? Who will she end up with? Come find out! :) Abe and Janine are together in this one.
1. Chapter 1

AU AH

Rose breaks up with her boyfriend, Adrian, and thinks that that would be the last time she would see him, but it isn't.

One year later.

Turns out, her parents invited him and his fiancé for dinner the day Rose comes back. Wow.

Rose p.o.v.

"Adrian, I'm sorry but, I just don't think this is gonna work. I have to leave for a year in a different country. Please find someone new. I will always love you." I put the phone down and hung up. I started crying. I love Adrian, but this is he right thing to do. I want him to be happy, and have a great wife and family. I am not the wife.

Adrian p.o.v.

She broke up with me! How dare she! Well, I have to admit, it is pretty good timing since there is this really hot new neighbor I have, wait, did she plan for her to be there? I'll find out, soon. In a year, I'll make you answer my every question. I guarantee it, Rose.

One year later

"Hey you guys!" I squealed when I finally came home after a whole year being away.

"Oh, hi. You didn't tell us that you were coming back today!" My mother was startled, and she looked very scared.

I wonder why?

"Hey dad!" I told my father.

"Rose! How come you're back so soon?" He told me.

"Um, I've called you guys like twenty times letting you know I was coming back today!" I said, exasperated. "What are you guys trying to keep from me?" I asked them, sweetly.

"Sweetly, please don't kill us, okay?" My mother told me hesitating.

"I promise." I said, eager to know what they were keeping from me.

"Um, today Adrian and his fiancé are coming over for dinner as usual." My father said, then slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Adrian, my ex? You are and have been having with my ex boyfriend? Why?" I asked them.

"Because Adrian is veg polite and kind. We are gonna ask him if be wants to stay with us until he purchases a house for him and his fiancé to live in." My mother said, and stood straight.

"How often do you have dinner with them?" I asked my parents.

"At least once a week." My father answered.

"When did it start?" I asked them, dreading the answer.

"The day after you left." My mother admitted.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna leave right now." I told them, and gathered up my belongings. "It was not really nice to see you guys, cause you pretty much replaced me with my ex a d his fiancé." I said, done with my parents.

"That isn't true..." My mother started.

I sigh. "Wanna know how many times you talked another my ex and his wonderful fiancé? Probably about 30 times. I started talking about my trip, but you kept on interrupting me and would go on and on on how perfect she is for him, how they are so in love, don't you think it's so cute when they do that. I'm done. I wanted to tell your bout what I did, but I think I don't matter to you." I said.

"Of course you do sweetheart, we just were really happy for Adrian." My mother said, pleading with me to stay.

"One more thing, who is Adrian's fiancé?" I asked.

"It's Avery." They told me, and that made me snap.

"Avery, huh? The same girl who would push me down the stairs everyday, who made fun of me, who bullied me?" I yelled.

"I guess honey, but she is super nice and polite now. I still can see when she was just a little baby in her cradle." My mother stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. "You said you remembered when she was a baby? What the hell does that mean?" I shouted.

"It means that you and Avery are sisters, full sisters. Isn't that cool?" My father said eagerly.

"Yeah it is so cool that my sister was the one who made fun of me countless times, I feel loved. Then, to top it off, my ex is gonna be my brother-in-law? WTF woman! I'm outta here. Bye." I said over my shoulder.

I run quickly to my house.

'Why does life have to hate me so much? I didn't do anything wrong!' I thought, as I wordlessly screamed into my pillow.

I sighed, then shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a random carton of ice cream. If your wondering why in the world is she eating ice cream? Well, whenever I get really sad or frustrated, I always eat ice cream, and stay up real late watching stupid ass shows. Yeah I know, I'm so cool. I'm kidding. I'm probably one of the most saddest person you will ever meet.

Anyways, when I woke up the next morning, well, since it's like eleven right now, I'm gonna say when I woke up the next afternoon, there were people in MY living room, sitting on MY couch, watching shows on MY television, even eating MY freakin popcorn!

"Who are you?" I asked them, there were two guys, one with black hair with crystal blue eyes who's name was Christian, (a/n: shocker! Just kidding) and the other who has blond hair with hazel eyes who was called Eddie. (Omg, like I didn't know that!)

"Who are you?" Eddie asked me.

"I'm Rose, and this is MY house. What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Well, your parents are friends with our parents, so they said that we could stay here as long as we want." Christian said hesitantly.

"Do you know who pays for this house?" I asked them.

"You?" They guessed.

"Correct. My parents can't just give away my house! Just cause I was gone for a year doesn't mean this house still isn't mine! If they dared to sell anything of mine, just wait and see!" I said, frowning.

I heard lighting outside.

"How long has that storm hone on for?" I asked Chris, that was what I was gonna call him from now on.

"A couple hours." He told me.

"Great. We're gonna be stuck here for a while." I told them. "Get comfy!"

**this is probably gonna be a one-shot. Hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wrote a second part! Please review if you want be to continue this. This is just a collection of the things that Rose did with Christian, Eddie, Jill, Mason, and Jill.**

"So, boys, what do you wanna do?" I asked the two guys sitting before me.

"Well, we could play never have I ever." Eddie suggested.

"Wait, I've got an idea! Let's invite Lissa, Mason, and Jill over, too!" I exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" Christian yelled, and whipped out his phone.

After a couple minutes of talking on our phones, Lissa, Mason, and Jill were out my door.

"Come in, come in." I said, and yanked them in, because of the storm going on still.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lissa asked, after the three of them s celebrated that I was back, and hugged me until I thought I would die from loss of breath.

"Never have I ever." Christian answered her.

"Cool!" She replied.

We all sat down, and poured out a ton of candy. The rules that I made up, if you get caught stealing a candy, you have to explain. If not, don't tell what happened.

The first question by me, "Never have I ever been kissed in the rain."

Everyone except Eddie and Christian picked one, and Lissa and Jill were caught.

"Mine was in fourth grade. I was drenched in the rain, and this kid tries to make out with me. Creep." Lissa said.

"Mine was in sixth grade, my boy friend kissed me very sweetly. The next week I found out he had been cheating on me, then I broke up with him." Jill reluctantly said.

"Never have I ever cheated on a game." Lissa said with a grin.

"Goody-two-shoes." I muttered under my breath, when the rest of us hastily grabbed candy.

"What was that, Rose?" She asked me, knowing what I said, but had a perfect angelic face.

I just scowled.

"Never have I ever stolen something." Jill said.

Me, Mason, Eddie, and Christian took one.

"What did you guys do?" Lissa said, with a sigh. She knew just how daring we used to be in high school. Ah, the good ol' days.

"Well, in high, we were very stupid." I said with a grin.

"We, one, day, we decided to go into this old, creepy mansion." Mason continued.

"When we opened the door, no one was in the house. Not a soul." Eddie frowned.

"We all took a little something from that house to remember that time." Christian smiled.

"I have a necklace. " I said, and lifted up the collar of my shirt to show Jill and Lissa my wicked necklace.

"Wow. That looked really cool." They replied.

"I took this hat." Mason pointed to the hat on his head. "Do you remember I would never take this off?" The two girls nodded earnestly. "Well, this was what I brought back."

"I stole this watch." Christian pointed to the object in his wrist that he never took off.

"I took this bracelet." Eddie pointed to the item in his wrist, and blushed.

"Edds here acted like a little girl that day, so we thought it was fair for him to have to wear." Me and the other guys laughed at his expression, while the girls looked with interest at Eddie's bracelet, and he just flushed up more.

"Alright, alright. Lets get back to playing." I said, and clapped my hands very loudly.

"Agreed." They answered, and obediently sat down, stopped doing whatever they were doing, and shut up.

I was impressed. No one _ever_ does what I tell them to do, regardless if I'm halfway joking, or dead serious.

"I'm gonna feet some water." Christian told us, and stood up, walking away.

"Okay, let's play would you rather! Chris, get your butt over here." I said, and everyone sighed.

Let's just say, I know what makes everyone in this room tick.

"I'll start!" Jill squealed, before I could say anything. Oh, I see. They were trying to prevent me from saying anything. Like that was gonna happen.

"Would you rather watch chick-flicks, or go shopping?" She said, and laughed.

I groaned. They knew what got me to tick, too. Not good.

"Neither?" I asked, hopefully.

"If you don't chose one, we'll make you go with us to either the mall, or watch cheesy movies." Lissa and Jill just laughed.

"I would rather watch chickflicks." I answered, scared.

"You're gonna watch the Holiday with us." The two girls were hysterical, you know, the usual, rolling on the ground back and forth, not being able to catch their breath.

I groaned, and reluctantly sat on the couch. A half hour in, I feel asleep. What? I was tired, ok? When I woke, everyone else was sleeping. Guess the movie ended. I jumped up and down, and fist pumped the air.

"Cool it, Rose!" Eddie told me, and we both started laughing.

"We're crazy, aren't we?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, we have to be. If you were normal, you wouldn't be you." He replied, and stroked a piece of probably really, extremely crazy hair, behind an ear. We ended up talking for hours, and by the time we stopped, it was already morning.

"Sorry, I kept you up all night." I apologized to Eddie.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault, Rose. I'm sorry for keeping you up." He told me back, just as kindly.

"It's alright." I told him, and smiled.

He then hugged me, and twirled me in the air, while I was screaming my head off, and we accidentally woke the other thugs up.

Everyone groaned as they rubbed their eyes.

"I'm so tired." Christian grumbled.

I crept up behind him, and said, "Wake, wakey, sleepy head!" really loud.

He screamed his head off, and everyone started laughing. After he cooled down, We all realized that we were super bored.

Get ready for another day of weirdness!

**I hope you guys liked it! Hopefully you found it funny! Please review, and I'll probably update in a week or so.**


	3. 3 Where Rose went to Also changed a lot

**Sorry it's been so long, but I am going to be updating my stories, all of them, in a week or so. Hope you guys are still with me! :)**

**Ok, I know that this chapter is completely opposite if what the other two have been, but I was really frustrated at them. I know some people wanted me to say why she broke up, and left, so here we are. Please tell me if you have any suggestions, or want me to change the other two a lot. Sorry for the long author note, I just wanted to put those things out there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, ever own Vampire Academy. If I did, Rose would be with Adrian and Christian, where Mia is with Dimitri, and Lissa is alone with a hundred cats. (laughs) here is next part to da story:**

Rose p.o.v.

I woke up before everyone else, pretty early in the morning, thinking about how screwed up my life was, and is. I know a lot of people have been very eagerly waiting for the reason why I left Adrian and everyone else behind, so here it is, my story on what and why I did.

This was not a trip I had planned, and I was scared something would happen. I went to Turkey, because of a simple phone call. One that would change my life forever. A year ago, I was laying on my back on my purple bed, thinking dreamily on how cute Adrian is, and when we will get married, when my phone rang. I picked it up, thinking it was Adrian, but it wasn't. Turns out my family was all a lie. I know that that probably wasn't what you guys thought it would be. Please, stick with me.

My real parents lived in Turkey, crying everyday about their poor daughter who was kidnapped a couple months after her birth. My father's friend, Dimitri, had called me thinking I would know some information on their daughter, when I knew I had none. Here's a part of our conversation

"Hello, who is?" I had asked, not recognizing the number.

"This is Dimitri, I'm a police officer." The man had told me.

"Why did you call me?" I asked, yet again, getting scared on why the police would call me.

"I believe you may know someone called Rose." The reply came.

"Um, I don't." I had said, alarmed at hearing my own name being called into question.

"I think you do." He was trying to be scary.

"My name is Rose!" I yelled out, done with talking with this man.

"What!" The phone shook, his hand had almost dropped it in surprise.

"Um, are you alright?" I asked.

There wasn't any reply for a couple minutes, but I could hear the phone seemed to have exchanged hands.

"You say your name is Rose, right?" An eager man's voice comes out of the phone.

"Y-yeah." I said, my voice trembling.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ok, Rose, where do you live?" He said slowly, then asked, trying to get a grip on this new thing.

"I live in Sacramento, California." I answered, but not sure why. Maybe, to try to get out of here.

"Janine, we might have her! Finally!" The man shouted in the background.

"Really, this is amazing!" A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Um, who are you people?" I asked, trembling, ready to call my parents into my room to get me away from these crazy people.

"We are Abe and Janine. We are your parents." Someone took a deep breath, and finally spoke.

I dropped the phone, and it landed softly on my bed. WTH? My parents? I have parents, and they are right below me. I know that I don't look like them, but I am their daughter, right? I know Avery, the girl who bullies me looks exactly like my mom, but we aren't related! I grabbed my phone, and before my brain could function properly, my thumb pressed the 'hang up' button.

Immediately, I grabbed my 'in case I have to run away bag' and climbed out of my window, without making a sound. I jumped down, landing on my feet like a cat, in front of my house. I knew I couldn't stay any longer after having that call, and those thoughts. I ran to the nearby park, to try to clear my mind.

As I sat, I thought of all my friends I had, and the life I probably would've lived if it hadn't been for my thinking. Lissa is most likely to marry Christian, Mia Eddie, and Mason Jill. I am hell bent on making those couples form and stay together. Adrian will end up, probably, being with Avery, or one of those fakers, since Adrian is such a huge flirt. No offense.

I started to cry, knowing I had no life to go back to, and no future ahead of me. Since I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I lifted my head to see Avery's, and her little posse.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little princess crying all by herself. What's wrong, your boyfriend broke up with you because you're so ugly? Your perfect little family is all broke?" Avery babied me, smirking at my tear-stained face.

"What do you want, Avery? I just want some peace and quiet." My voice was hoarse from crying for a long time.

"Adrian." Her one answer response didn't stun me.

She's been after him once he transferred her last year. She had been picking on my even more when she figured out we were dating.

"Why?" I asked, tired of her.

"Only because he's super rich, he's hot, and dating you out of all people when he should be dating moi or one of us instead." Avery pouted at that 'terrible' idea.

"Yah, you, know, I'm sorry that he picked me not you. But, I really got to go, so, see you next time, alright?" I said bittersweet, just wanting to get away from this conversation as fast as possible.

"Actually, sweetheart, we have all the time in the world, right, Natasha?" Avery turned to one of her disciples.

"Of course, Avery. We can talk as long as we want to. And we wanna have this deep heart-to-heart conversation with you." Natasha smiled evily, noticing my nervousness.

"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you if you break up with Adrian." Avery said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because we know your family. Your parents work for my parents." Avery replied, shaking her head in what looks like desperation, and nudges a girl next to her "Because her parents could kick your parents out of their house if they wanted to."

"You wouldn't dare." I whispered.

"Oh, we would." Tasha said.

I contemplated the thought, and after a while of thinking about it, decided to break up with him. Why, because I don't want to be the cause of bad things happening to my parents. I may be selfish, but this is what I have to do.

"Alright, I'll do it, if you don't hurt my parents at all. Regardless of what they've done to me, I'll help you hook up with Adrian." I admitted, and resigned.

"Thank you very much Rose. We won't harm your parents in any way, thanks to your help." Avery said, and smiled at me in gratification, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out, quickly.

"Having second thoughts?" Tasha asked.

"No, I just wanted to say, I'll do everything in my power, but what if he doesn't go out with you?" I just had to know what would happen.

"We aren't mean people. If you do your best, hopefully that won't happen, but we will you congratulate for your help, and let you go." Avery said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded in affirmation, and walked away with her group of followers.

You know, I actually don't think Avery is that bad. I appreciate girls who are smart. She just wants Adrian. I don't like how she is trying to get him, but I do think that they would be a really perfect couple.

When I was in my thoughts, my phone rang again. I picked it up quickly, thinking it definitely won't be that guy again. It couldn't be.

"Hey, it's Rose." I said.

"We got her!" It was muffled, but I heard a voice cry out.

"Hello, it's me again. Abe. Please don't hang up. I wanna try to explain your situation." The voice was pleading, so I ended up relenting.

"Fine. You have five minutes until I call my parents and hang up." I said, my voice low.

Abe said, "You were taken away from us when you were very young. Have you ever tried to picture your childhood? Ever not be able to when you were less than one year old?"

"No I never had been able to." I responded.

"The people you think that are your parents were our best friends. They couldn't have kids, so they decided to take you away from us to destroy our happiness. Let's just say, jealousy is evil." He continued.

"Well, I don't look like them at all, and they did mistreat me sometimes." I added to that.

"What? Well, do you want to meet your real parents and family in Turkey?" He finished.

"Turkey?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, eager to know.

"Would you be able to buy a ticket?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course. We can." He said, quickly.

"Fine." I responded, after thinking about my choices, and the best and worst thing that could happen if I agreed, and the best or worst thing that could happen if I didn't.

"Ya!" He cheered, and other voices yelled too.

"So, meet you in a week?" I said.

"Of course. We'll do everything for you. Just be on that plane, alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Bye, Abe." I said, and hung up.

On the outside, I probably looked like I was saying in my head, 'ok.' On the outside, I was screaming, 'What did I just get myself into?' I was hyperventilating.

I crawled back into my room, again silently, and fell asleep. Wow, my 'parents' are really stupid to not come up and ask me where I was. Well, they always acted like that, I realized. With everything. Oh well. Tomorrow, I have to start trying to get Adrian to like Avery. That might be really simple and easy, or really difficult and complex. We just have to find out.

* * *

A week later, I walked to school, not noticing who walked by me because I was pretty deep in thought. Someone started yelling at me, so I turned to that direction.

It was Tasha, pointing at Adrian who was walking toward me. I sighed, and waved hello to him, and nodded in her direction that I was starting and going to help them. She nodded back, and walked back to the group.

"Hey, what's wrong, Rose?" He asked me.

"Adrian, I think that I'm not good enough for you." I stated.

When I saw he was going to speak, I cut in. "Look, I love you, I really do, but your better than me. You deserve more. Please, move on from me."

When he saw I wasn't giving up anytime soon, he sighed, and replied, "Fine, Rose. I'll always love you though. I'll try with someone else."

"Try Avery. I know she has been evil to me, and mean, but she wants you. You could be a really cute couple. You'll try with her, right?"

"Alright. Can we still be friends?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, then dismissed him, pushing into Avery.

Over his shoulder, I winked at Avery. Before he had time to recover, Avery smiled back at me, and nodded.

Now that that is over, I have to go see my real family. Yay! Note the sarcasm. Ugh. I drove myself to the airport. When I got there, I went to the main counter, and told them my name. They gave me my ticket, and told me to hurry on to the plane. I rushed, and climbed aboard at the last minute. Alright. Let's go see this family of mine. I yawned, made sure all my stuff was put away, then fell asleep. I had a really long day, peoples.

* * *

**Because I feel really bad, I decided to add on even more to this chapter. Longest by far! Hope you enjoy! :)**

"Wake up, please, we are landing right now." The flight attendant woke me up.

Wow. I must've slept for a really long time. I was still really sleepy though. I rubbed my eyes, and slapped myself to wake myself up. It worked, unsurprisingly, and ignored the weird looks fellow passengers gave me once I left the plane.

Darn, I should have asked Abe if he sent people to pick me up or not. I looked around, and saw nobody who looked like I thought they were gonna look like. Hm, maybe I'll just stay her for a little while. Oh, I know! I could call him. He gave me his number the last time we chatted.

"Abe?" I said immediately when he picked up.

"Yes?" His reply was short.

"Um, it's me, Rose. Just got here. Did you send anyone to pick me up?" I checked with him.

"I'll send people now. Um, tell me what you look like so they'll know you when they see you." He said.

"I have brown hair, big dark brown eyes, and about 5'7." I told him.

"Alright. They'll be there in about five minutes. Stick tight." He hung up.

A couple minutes later, three guys walk inside the airport, and look around. When they see me, they motion me to follow them. I grabbed my two bags/backpacks, and walk to them. When we're outside, the Russian looking hottie looks at me.

"I was the one who contacted you the first time. I'm Dimtri, as you probably already know."he introduced himself again, and I laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm Rose as you guys probably already knew a long time ago, huh?" I said then, and then laughed with them.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I said, then Dimitri started driving to my new family.

A couple minutes later, we pull up to this huge mansion.

I whistled. "Nice."

The three men didn't say a word, just got out of the car, and opened the door for me. We walked up to the door, and Ivan, I think, rang the doorbell. A tall man opened it, who had the same color hair as me, and expensive clothes. He had this weird yellow scarf on, too. His eyes grew into saucers when he looked at me, and herded us in.

"Janine, come quick!" He yelled.

At the sound of him, a short, red haired woman comes and stands next to him. Her eyes grow too, and she literally squealed at me.

"She's here, Abe! She's finally home, again!"

"Yeah, I know." He hugs her tightly, mother they both turn to me.

"Rose, you are our daughter." He said seriously.

"He told you all about what happened to you on the phone, so here we and you are." Janine told me.

"My real name is Ibrahim Mazur." My father introduced himself.

"And mine is Janine Hathaway." My mother introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." I introduced myself.

**(sorry, but I couldn't think of any other word to use.)**

"Nice place you got here. Are you that rich, Abe?" I said to my father in a laughing manner.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm a um..." He broke off suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly readying myself in a defensive posture.

"I can do this." He whispered to himself quietly.

"I'm a mobster." He said.

I blink, then say, "Ok. I have heard weirder stuff, you know."

My parents looked at each other, smiled, then suddenly hugged me super tight.

"We thought that we would never see you again. Thank you so much for coming back to us." They both whispered.

When they released me, my knees buckled in exhaustion, and if they hadn't caught my arms I would be on the floor.

"Thanks." I said weakly.

"Well, boy are you tired." Abe commented as he scooped me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"Binging you to bed, missy." He answered, and walked up the stairs, and stopped in front of a room.

"Here we are." He told me, and gently plopped me onto the bed.

I snuggle under some blankets, smile up to my father, then fell asleep for the second time today.

**Alright. If you want, please send me a guardian OC to be Rose's other guardian. Just their name, age, and personality. If you don't in a week, I'll put in my own. Hope you liked it! I know that this is a lot different than the other chapters, so tell me of you want me to eave the two chapters alone, change them, or delete them. Thanks! Please R&R! :)**

-MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA

Or

-Katie


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! This is another part. Review please to tell me what kind of scene the gang should be in. Oh, and one more thing. It's school time!**

"Rose! Get up!" I heard yelling, and someone was shaking me, trying to get me up, but I ignored him, and rolled on my other side.

"Rejected! Hah, I wonder if that's the first time ever, Mason!" I heard a second's boy voice, so I realized the first male was Mason, and the second was Christian.

I groaned, and actually got up, slowly, but I did.

"Yeah! She's up!" Lissa screamed.

"Why did you have to get me up this early?" I asked whoever would listen.

"Because it's school time!" Eddie yelled super duper loud in a girly voice.

"Aren't I done with that shit?" I asked people.

"Nope! You never get too old for learning!" Jill said, amused at how bummed I am that I have to go to school.

"If you don't get ready in five minutes, me and Jill are gonna give you a makeover!" Lissa announced.

I groaned again. Damn! Lissa always deals ou her threats, and I hate makeovers. "Why, God? Why do you have to bring these demons into my house?" I said, super dramaticlly.

"We got a drama queen over here!" Chris screamed.

"Ow! My ears they're bleeding!" Everyone said, after his high scream.

"Ok, I'm up. Please no more torture." I pleaded to the gang, but they wouldn't have anything to do with it.

"Nope. Today you will do everything we tell you to. If not, we will never talk to you ever again." Jill threatened me.

"Well, crap." I said, and let the girls do their thang.

When I looked into the mirror, I was dumbstruck. I looked pretty hot, I gotta admit. I grinned. My brown hair was curled, and my make-up waextraordinarily done.

"Thanks you guys! I look amazing!" I exclaimed to my best friends.

"You're so welcome!" The two chorused back to me.

I walked out of the dressing room, and the guys started drooling at me. I walked out, shaking my head at them.

The girls followed me out a second later, and dragged the boys along with them to the car. They still looked a little dazed, as they checked me out again. I turned to Lissa and Jill, and gave them a look that said, 'we are never gonna forget this moment. We are so gonna make fun of them and remind them of this forever!' They eagerly shook their heads yes.

We all climbed into my huge BMW, for school. When we arrived, everyone stared at me, since I hadn't been back at this school for a while. My and my friends started cracking up after I noticed this, and told them.

I jumped out first, and all the boys whistled. My guy friends glared at them to back off, and amazingly, all the guys did, no questions asked. Hmm, I should keep these things in mind, shouldn't I? Yup, this is going in my mental list of random things. Haha.

When I finally got out of the school, I cheered for joy, and everyone gave me really weird looks. I just rolled my eyes, and glared, doing a shooing gesture with my hands, with made the unwanted people **GO AWAY**! Haha, I just love my powers as the 'Princess' of my school. Me, Lissa, and Jill are the princesses, and Chirstian, Mason, and Eddie are the princes. Everyone has tried to get us into relationships with each other, but none of us have wanted to date the other. We are all just great friends!

"Guys, I think I should tell you a little of what happened when I left." I said when we got home.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Just, come on, I know you have wanted to know for some time now." I replied, and pushed them all inside my old bedroom.

"I left here for a couple of reasons. One, because I didn't think I should have been with Adrian; two, my parents told me that Avery was my sister; and three, I met my real family in Turkey." I said, and smiled when all five of them winced at the Avery part.

"Now, Adrian and Avery are getting married. I'm alright with it. They should be together." I said, smiling sadly.

Lissa and Jill saw this, and crawled over to me, and hugged me. I hugged them both back, and continued.

"Turns out, Avery is only my cousin. They just kept on lying to me. Their not my true parents, turns out they are my aunt and uncle. They stole me always from my real family not long after my birth, I guess because they were 'jealous' or something. That explains why Avery looked just like them. It's because she is like them." I said, and took a breath, letting them take it in.

All of them exhaled, looked at each other, then motioned in unison, really creepy, am I right, 'yes' for me to carry on with me story about myself. *laughs*

"Well, I went to Turkey, because I had received this really weird phone call from this guy. Turns out he was a police officer hired to find me. He finally did, and my real parents were so happy to see me. I'm short from my mom, and have my mom's hair with my dad's brown color, and his eyes. They're so cool!" I said, my face becoming animated as I talked about my true family.

"That's great, Rose." Lissa told me, with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately concerned for her.

"If you love them so much, why'd you come back?" She asked me.

"Because I really missed my friends. I'm really glad that I met them, but you guys are my family right now. You haven't gotten rid of me, yet." I answered, smiling.

"Yay!" The girls cheered, and the guys just did this weird as hel* handshake, with me just shaking my head.

"Ok, since it's late, everyone go to sleep. Now!" I commanded them, and they obeyed me very quickly.

Good night everyone.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I'm back. Please tell me if I should continue that other chapter or not. Chapter three.**


End file.
